Hopelessly
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: JT and Toby are best friends, but they like each other more. But what will JT choose, his crush or his chance to be popular? S3E6.


**Hopelessly**

Normal POV

Toby searched the outside for his best friend and crush, JT. He was supposed to meet him for lunch. Their other friends, Nadia, Kendra, and Liberty were there, playing chess. Kendra looked up at Toby, who was her ex, but they were still friends. She noticed he was looking for someone, possibly JT. She could tell that he had a crush on his best friend.

"Toby, is everything okay?" She asked, wondering if it was because of JT.

There was something Toby hadn't told anyone, because it only happened a few days ago anyways.

A few days ago, him and JT were at Toby's house, looking for something in the basement. The basement had no lights, and no windows, so it was dark except for a dim flashlight. JT has a huge crush on Toby, so he decided to make a move. JT gently placed a hand on Toby's shoulder and brought him in to kiss him. Toby was confused, but kissed back. He thought JT liked Manny, but maybe he didn't anymore. When they broke apart, Toby asked why JT kissed him. JT said because he liked Toby since the beginning of the year. Toby said he liked him back and they kissed again. They didn't start going out yet, but they kissed more than once after that event. JT was supposed to be coming over to Toby's again after school as well.

"JT was supposed to be here." Toby said, and he looked disappointed. Nadia looked around and saw him sitting on the stairs with Paige and the other popular kids. Toby would not like that.

"Then why's he sitting over there." Nadia said as she pointed to where she saw him. Toby looked where she was pointing and was shocked to see JT with the popular kids. Since when did he hang out with them?

"He probably forgot." Toby said, using that excuse, then he looked over at JT. He had hoped he forgot and didn't just stand him up.

"Hey JT! Over here!" Toby called over to him, and JT clearly noticed him as he looked over. Toby expected him come over, but JT just ignored him and kept talking to the popular kids. This really, really disappointed Toby.

"Yeah, he really forgot." Kendra said as she went back to chess. Even she couldn't believe JT would pick the cool kids over his best friend.

And Toby couldn't believe he picked them over his said crush.

"Hope he hasn't forgot he's staying over at my place tonight." Toby said as he looked away. Guess we'll see.

...

Good thing JT didn't forget. He felt slightly bad about standing Toby up for lunch, but he'd get over it. Tonight was going to be fun. Maybe he'd even get up the nerve to ask Toby out. They liked each other, what's to be afraid of?

The night had been fun, JT had even put his arm around Toby during a movie they were watching. Toby didn't say anything about lunch, not until they were both going to go to bed. JT was on the top bunk, as usual. But tonight he was gonna ask Toby to sleep next to him.

"Hey Toby, wanna come up here with me?" Toby's first instinct was to say yes, but he decided to be petty.

"I don't know, are you gonna sit with me at lunch like you said you would?" Toby said, and JT sighed. He was worried about what his new popular friends would say if they found out he liked Toby.

"Yeah, I just forgot today. Sorry." JT knew he was bad at lying, but he didn't want to ruin things by telling the truth.

"Then how come when I called you over you ignored me? Too embarrassed to have me, the school geek, but also your best friend/crush around them?" Toby asked, almost completely sure it was the truth.

"Oh come on, Tobes. That's not true." JT halfway lied. He wasn't embarrassed to be best friends or have a crush on Toby, just worried they'd stop hanging out with him.

"Prove it. What time do we meet the cool kids for lunch?" Toby smirked, ready to catch JT in a lie. He at least wanted honesty.

"Fine. Can you come up here now?" JT sighed, knowing he'd have no choice. He wanted Toby to become his boyfriend, but he also wanted to be friends with the cool kids and be somewhat popular for once,

Toby climbed up onto the top bunk, and layed down next to JT. JT slowly wrapped his arms around him, and Toby let him. They looked at each other for a moment, before JT crashed his lips down on Toby's. They kissed for what felt like hours, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

...

The next day, JT didn't wait for Toby at lunch. He tried to avoid him, so he went to go sit with Paige, Spinner, and Hazel. They started playing some coin game and JT joined in.

"Oh it might be a trump 9 but it does not beat the left bower." Yeah, this game had some weird words to it.

"I don't understand, I mean, trump, bower, euchre? Is this even English?" Before anyone could say anything, Toby walked up and cut in.

"Actually euchre is an English word but it's origins are unknown." JT's smiled faded as Toby walked up. Now JT felt like his chances was gonna be over if he didn't be a complete jerk.

"I'm Toby Issacs I know everything." JT mocked, and Toby looked at him in annoyance.

"Just making an observation." Toby glares at JT. Paige, Spinner, and Hazel all looked at each other in confusion. Sure, Toby was a geek and he wasn't in their crowd, but JT and Toby were best friends.

"Really, would you like to hear my observation, Toby? No one cares." JT glared back, and Toby rolled his eyes. He had enough of being second. Either JT liked him or he didn't. Either JT treated him like a normal person would treat their potential boyfriend or he wouldn't have a boyfriend. So Toby decided to expose him. He didn't give a crap what anyone thought about who he liked or that he was a geek, so it was no loss to him.

"Well I know something everyone here might care about." Toby smirked, and everyone looked at him curiously. JT looked alarmed.

"Toby." JT warned. Great, now he possibly lost his chance with Toby and his chance at popularity.

"See, your friend JT here has a crush. On who you may wonder? Me. Why didn't he tell you, you may ask? Because he's too embarrassed to let anyone know he likes a total geek. Why aren't we going out? Probably the same reason. Hope you're happy JT. I also hope you lose your chance to be popular, just like you lost the chance at a good relationship. Have fun feeling like a loser, cause that's how you made me feel." With that, Toby got up and walked outside, not wanting to see JT anymore. He knew he'd take JT back in a heartbeat, but right now he was angry.

JT slammed his fist down on the table, angry at himself. He felt so stupid.

"JT, it's not a big deal. My oldest brothers gay, and our friend Marco is gay. I don't know if you are or not, but if that's what you're scared of, then don't be. We don't care. I know Toby's not that popular, but that shouldn't matter if you like someone." Paige said, and that made JT feel even more stupid. He made this into a big deal. Even if they were rude about this, then he still should've chose Toby over anything. He was his best friend, and the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"I feel stupid. I just lost my best friend, the guy I was hoping was gonna be my boyfriend." JT sighed.

"Well, if you like him, then go after him!" Hazel gestured in the direction Toby left in.

"Yeah, what are you still doing here? Go after him!" Spinner added. JT got up and ran after Toby.

...

Toby sat outside, holding a picture of him that he was going to give JT, feeling like an idiot. How could he be so stupid to think that JT liked him, or would choose him over popularity? He hopelessly had a crush on JT, and that sucked.

"Hey Tobes." JT said as he sat down next to Toby. He felt really bad. Toby didn't say anything and just kept looking down.

"Look, I'm sorry for standing you up and treating you like crap. I was being stupid. I shouldn't care what other people think. I care about you more than anything else. I really, really like you, Tobes. I don't know if you'll forgive me but I hope you will, because I want you to be my boyfriend." JT placed one of his hands on top of Toby's, hoping that he wouldn't push it away. He was glad when he didn't. Toby looked up at him and smiled. That's what he wanted to hear.

"I'd love too. And its okay. And I'm sorry for overreacting." JT kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, was that pic supposed to be for me?" JT smirked, obviously it was, as it said 'to JT, you're my everything, from Toby'.

"And what makes you think that?" Toby teased, but then handed it to JT as he kissed his jawline and then rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm putting this in my locker. And I'm making a copy and putting it on my folder. Because I'm glad you're mine. You're MY everything." JT cupped Toby's face and moved his head up to kiss him. Cause what he said was true.


End file.
